The pain of love
by animefangal
Summary: After the revolutionary war, Arthur is hurt. And America FINALLY realizes his feelings for Arthur...UsUK (fluff and feels) QwQ please R&R :D BTW this story is set in modern times.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I was inspired to write this after hearing these songs: **_

_**-battlefield (Jordin sparks)**_

_**-enemy and how to start a war (Simon Curtis)**_

_**-let her go (passenger)**_

_**-50 ways to say goodbye(train)**_

_**-hall of fame(the script)**_

_**IDK why these songs played in a row on my playlist xD anyways, :3 enjoy **___

_**BTW: America-Alfred Prussia-Gilbert**_

_**England-Arthur France- Francis**_

It was right after the American revolutionary war, the American and the British army both retreated, leaving the two countries alone under the rain.

Alfred kneeled down in front of the teary Arthur, his eyes softened when the crying Arthur looked at him, eyes filled with betrayal, pain and sadness. Alfred reached out his hand to comfort Arthur "Arthur….." but Arthur slapped his hand away before it had a chance to touch him.

"Don't you dare touch me…."

Alfred looked pained, it always saddens Arthur whenever Alfred is in pain, and this time was no exception. Arthur held back the urge to cry even worse than he is now …if that was possible….

"Just leave me alone…." Arthur had already buried his face in his hands, refusing to let Alfred see the pathetic state he's in.

Both of them didn't move, both of them were quiet, only the sound of marching troupes, the rustling sound of the trees and the heavily pouring rain could be heard. Alfred's voice broke the silence "I hope you can understand why I did this…please understand" he said the last two words so softly Arthur could only heard a little bit.

Alfred stood up right after saying that. He walked passed Arthur. Arthur's eyes widened as he felt something warn touch his head, it took him a moment to realise that it was Alfred's hand. The warmth of his big hand on his head makes him feel like the child between them. "Is this what he felt whenever I touched his head?" Arthur thought. For some reason he felt all warm and fuzzy inside. This time, the tears came pouring as Alfred walked away from him.

Arthur turned and saw the shadow of Alfred well-built body clearly walking away, even though his vision was blurred by his tears and the rain made it harder for him to keep his eyes opened. The distance between them felt even farther than ever.

After crying his heart out, Arthur picked himself up. His legs felt weak, his head was throbbing, his eyes were sore, probably red….he felt like a zombie. He walked slowly back to his house. He lost his footing and slipped a few times, his mind was filled with thoughts about child America. His silly and goofy laugh that'll cheer him up after a long day of arguing with Francis, his cute puffy cheeks that he refrained from pinching and finally, the difference between the hands of the current Alfred and child Alfred.

Arthur finally made it back home. He walked past the hall and headed straight for the shower. He didn't even bother to take off his military uniform; he just turned on the shower and sat on the cold ground. He leaned against the wall, he wrapped his hand around his curled up leg and buried his face in his knee. He felt dead, he had no will to fight, no will to talk. He sat there for a while, even when all the dirt and mud had come off his clothes.

He finally got out of the shower when he stared sneezing. He changed into a black t-shirt and grey sweatpants, with a towel draping over his neck. He took the end of the towel and dried his hair is he walked towards his bedroom. He just wanted to sleep it off.

He walked by Alfred's room as he was heading to his. He stopped and just stared at the room for a moment, countless memories of him and Alfred came flowing and he unconsciously walked into the room. It was filled with Alfred's scent. It all felt so nostalgic, like the war didn't even happen, as if Alfred will burst into the room and greet him, it all felt like a dream. Reality was harsh, Arthur sat at the corner of Alfred's bed, after debating whether or not he should lie down on his bed, Arthur gave in to his exhaustion, and he closed his eyes and laid down on Alfred's bed.

The scent of Alfred's was all over the bed; Arthur hugged one of his pillows and took in the familiar scent. He looked at the picture of him and Alfred on the bedside, his chest felt heavy…and before he knew it, he was crying.

Outside the door, Arthur was unaware someone was there…Alfred. He was worried about England so he came to check up on him. He saw Arthur laying on his bed, body shaking and knew immediately that he was crying. He sat down on the carpeted floor, back against the wall, silently listening to England's soft sobbing. He felt something wet in his eyes, then, warm small beads of water slid down his cheeks. He touched them "tears?" he thought to himself.

They both stayed like that for a few moments, hearing the rhythmic ticking of the clock. Arthur fell silent, he had cried himself to sleep, and Alfred was still outside the room, sitting. He peeked in and saw that Arthur's asleep, so he walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

Alfred gently caressed Arthur's cheeks and used his thumb to wipe away a tear at the edge of his eye. He sat there, looking at the red eyed Arthur sleep. He felt strange, his heart was racing as he watched Arthur's sleeping face, he took a deep breath and sighed, he gather up his courage and kissed Arthur on his cheek. A kiss as light as a feather. Alfred blushed and walked out of the room. What he didn't know is why he'd kissed Arthur, why his heart was thumping furiously and that Gilbert had took a photo of him kissing Arthur on the cheek right outside the window. Don't ask why…the reason is…..he's Prussia….


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey****~~ wow….I didn't think it would get even 1 follower o,o you guys are awesome :3**

**Special thanks to BW for reviewing: 3**

**For those who noticed that I threw in some modern stuffs like the camera, t shirts and showers like BW, I did it because I've got reasons :3 well, 2 reasons .. xD **

**Reason 1: I decided to mix it up a little :3 modern x old ((I couldn't find the right word..gawddemmit))**

**Reason 2: keep reading to find out~ *winks***

**Miki: stop that…..**

**ANYWAYS. Enjoy~**

Arthur sighed as he took a sip of his tea. His eyes were swollen after crying so much last night. *what am I, a girl that's just got dumped by her boyfriend?!* he thought as he smacked himself, in front of the maid that he didn't notice coming into the room. He looked up when she accidently bumped into the table near the door of the room. His face turned red with embarrassment and stuttered "erm…t-this was…" but the maid gave him a gentle smile and gave him a look that said "_it's okay…" _and left the room.

*I'm an idiot* he thought as he gave himself a mental punch in the guts. He spent the rest of the day sitting near the window, listening to classical music while reading with a cup of Earl Grey in his hand. Though he couldn't read properly because of his swollen eyes.

At the same time, Alfred had been lying in bed replaying the events of last night. Him kissing Arthur on the cheek, how his heart fluttered every time he thought of Arthur. He scratch his scalp with both of his hands "GAHHHHH, THIS IS FUSTRATING!" he yelled as he turned, his stomach facing his bed and buried his face in his pillow. He felt his cheeks getting hotter when he remembered Arthur's sleeping face. He then decided to ask someone very experienced in this….although he didn't want to…Francis…

He took his phone and texted Francis to meet up at a pub downtown. It didn't take Francis 20 seconds to reply him with a 'k'. He got up, walked towards the door, grabbed his bomber jacket, put on a pair of sneakers and went out. He sat quietly in the bus, hands shoved in his pocket, earphones on full blast with Chopin. Since he grew up with Arthur, he picked up his hobby of listening to classical music with some punk/rock. Alfred had always preferred classical because it calms him down and makes him feel classy.

10 minutes later, he arrived at the pub. A few pedestrians walked past the old bar. Even though it was old, it always gives you a comfortable vibe, like you're at home. Alfred walked into the red building; it was old so the paint around the edge of the pub was chipped off, some bicycles left in front, one of them had a painting of Miku. The pub was quite dark, but lighted enough to recognize the person you were going to meet. The relaxing glow of the yellow lights on the wall made it easy to find Francis in the dim pub as it will reflect his shiny long blonde hair that he always brags about.

Alfred walked towards him and gave him a light tap on the shoulder, Francis turned around and gave Alfred a warm smile and hugged him.

"What's this? You rarely ask me out …" Francis eyed Alfred suspiciously.

"Dude, can't I ask you out for a drink?" Alfred answered nervously. Now he started to feel uncomfortable and awkward asking Francis to help him understand his own feelings.

"Alfred, if you have something on your mind just ask me, I'm your elder so I'm sure I can help."

"Really?" Alfred looked at him with eyes full of hope. Francis just kept wondering what could possibly made Alfred ask him for advise. Alfred started "w-well….I-I erm…." Francis tilted his head and kept looking at Alfred. Alfred was so nervous he could hear how hard his heart was pounding and feel his cheeks getting hotter and hotter by the minute.

Francis placed his hand on Alfred's, calming him down. He looked at Alfred with eyes that gives everyone comfort, like telling them, 'everything's gonna be alright'.

Alfred took a deep breath and said "well….yesterday, after the revolutionary war with Arthur…" Francis had let go of his hand and was listening carefully to what Alfred had to say. After Alfred finished, Francis's mouth was open, his eyes look like they were gonna pop out any moment. Then, he smiled widely.

"CONGRATULATIONS BUDDY, YOU'RE IN LOVE!" he shouted.

Alfred face became a tomato and pulled Francis back to his seat, slapping a hand over his mouth, asking him not to shout as people in the pub was staring. Francis finally quiet down. They both fell silent, looking at the drinks they've ordered. Francis blood was boiling with excitement, he had to look down to refrain himself from screaming.

Alfred broke the silence asking "what do you mean in love?"

Francis laughed and gave Alfred a wink "it means you wanna be his lover, have s*x, kiss and stuff~" Francis made a kissing face with made Alfred push his face away from him.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm the country of love, duh… it's obvious that you love him"

Alfred blushed slightly and kept his eyes on his drink. Francis looked at him and started poking him with a spoon. Alfred gave him a glare but he just kept poking him. Alfred finally sighed in defeat and let Francis poke him.

"so, you gonna confess to bush-brows?" Francis asked suddenly. Alfred was not prepared so his mouth opened and closed like a fish, an idiot. Finally he said:

"I don't know….I'm not even sure that I'm in love with him. Maybe it's just admiration?"

Francis grabbed Alfred's shoulders and turned him around so he was facing Francis, eye to eye, Francis said "Do you not trust me and or my judgment?" his eyes deadly serious.

"I-I do Francis but I…I'm straight.." Alfred wailed.

"Sexuality doesn't matter! If it really does, then you're bisexual"

"Bi-Bisexual?" Alfred looked like he was about to faint.

But Alfred suddenly realized something "wait, what's Arthur's sexuality?"

Francis shrugged "he's probably Bi or gay.."

Alfred's eyes widened "how would you know?"

Francis smirked "I've been with him since we were kids, I know everything about him~" he was boasting.

Alfred rolled his eyes "even if we're both bi, doesn't mean he'll like me…"

Francis face lit up "That's what I'm here for, to be your matchmaker~"

"what?" Alfred eyes grew wide, his glasses slipped down his nose, his jaw slightly opened.

Francis grinned and stood up. He waved at the dumbfounded Alfred. "wait for my good news~" he blew a kiss and left the bar.

Alfred sat at his seat, mouth opened. He sighed and rubbed his temples. Maybe he made a wrong choice to consult Francis…he didn't care anymore. He just stood up and went home. The bus ride was mostly him listening to classical music while looking at the scenery.

He went home and slumped onto his Captain America sheet covered bed. His eyelids felt heavy and soon he fell asleep.

The next day, Alfred woke up at 11. First thing he did was what everyone did, check his phone. "53 MESSAGES?!" he sat up and put on his glasses to see if he was mistaken. *all from Francis….man, he's extreme* he thought. He started to read the messages Francis sent him.

It was mostly Francis asking him to meet up at the pub today. He was already there and kept spamming Alfred so that'll he come. Alfred sighed and replied his message. He brushed his teeth, pulled on a pair of jeans and a red tee, grabbed a slice of bread and was off.

When he reached the pub, he saw Francis drinking a glass of Whiskey. Alfred walked past a few tables with couples holding hands and cuddling and called out to Francis. When he turned around to face Alfred, Alfred was shocked, even more than yesterday. Francis was a mess, his hair was messy, he had baggy eyes, he looked like a zombie. 'h-hey Francis….." Alfred said awkwardly and sat down next to him.

Francis gave him a gentle smile and drank another sip of his Whiskey. "I have spent all night helping you think of a strategy to win Arthur's heart~" Francis winked and Alfred shuddered and had a bad feeling about Francis's plan.

"why do I need to win his heart?"

Francis gave him a look "you're in love with him, no?"

Alfred blushed "I don't know dude…" and looked at his own sneakers

Francis sighed "then you'll just have to ask him out on a date…"

Alfred's eyes widened. "A DATE?!" Francis just nodded casually.

"Not possible." Alfred replied quickly.

"Since you guys just went through the revolutionary war, he probably hates you" Francis bluntly stated. Alfred felt like he was punched right in the guts. He rubbed he stomach gently in circular motions.

"Told 'cha it was impossible…" Francis smirked.

"Don't underestimate the powers of the country of love." Alfred just rolled his eyes. Somehow, Francis managed to talk Alfred into asking Arthur for a date, with the help of a little alcohol. When Alfred questioned Francis about the reason of this whole plan, he merely replied with two simple reasons, one, Alfred can confirm his feelings, two, Arthur's sexuality.

Francis plan was to have Alfred show up at Arthur's house to apologize. Then give him tickets to an amusement park as an apology gift. Francis wrote it down on a piece of paper and had Alfred signed it, as proof that he agreed to asking Arthur out. So he won't deny and or refuse to proceed with his plan the next day.

Alfred was pretty nervous to knock on Arthur's door the next day. But in the end, he maned up and gave his door a slight knock. The door opened after a short while. A certain green-eyed man looked suspiciously at Alfred. "h-hey Artie…" he tried greeting him without sounding nervous. But he failed, his heart was pounding furiously and he can feel his blood rushing though him.

Arthur looked at him for awhile, he sighed, furrowed his thick eyebrows and let him in. "hello, Alfred…and don't call me Artie, my name's Arthur.." Alfred walked into his house, the floor was carpeted with red velvet colored carpets, antiques line up along the cabinets along the hallways.

He followed Arthur to his guest room and sat down on one of his classy brown leathered chairs next to the fireplace. Alfred fiddled with his thumb and didn't look up at Arthur.

Arthur kept looking at him with an annoyed face, even though he was quite happy Alfred came, sipping his Earl Grey slowly, making him feel more nervous. Arthur was also uncomfortable with the awkward silence. He felt bad and was about to ask Alfred for the reason he visited when Alfred looked up and said…

"ARTHUR I'M SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" his face burned so hot it looked like steam could come out of it.

*what the heck did I just say?! God…* Alfred made a note to slap himself later. Arthur was just shocked he didn't expect the American to apologize to him. "erm…Alfred…." He felt really awkward because he was tongue-tied. He didn't know what to say next…

Alfred noticed his distress and stuttered" I- I mean…I'm sorry for betraying your trust, I just wanted freedom…..I really hope you can understand that…" his voice started to trail away. Arthur wanted to hug him but part of him still hasn't started to trust Alfred again. So he just sat there in the awkward silence.

"A-anyways…here…" he gave Arthur an envelope. Arthur opened it "amusement park tickets?" he raised a brow. "They're like an apology gift.." Alfred said, his face went red like a tomato. Arthur wanted to smile and accept them but he just kept remembering how Alfred betrayed him, and how badly it hurt him. In the end, his parent side took over and he accepted them…

"I –I was wondering if we could go together this Saturday?" Alfred eyes showed hope that Arthur would agree and Arthur just couldn't say no to those eyes. In the end he just nodded without even realizing it.

Alfred smiled so brightly it was dangerous. "Then, Saturday it is!" He confirmed before leaving his house brimming with confidence.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to readingpower for reviewing~ **

**IDK if this story sucks xD I just have fun writing it :3 so, to the people who enjoy it, thank you *bows* and please continue to support me~^^;; oh and this story may not be historically accurate… Just so you know~ :3**

Alfred took out a bunch of clothes and glanced at the clock, it was 12, he was supposed to meet Arthur at the amusement park at 1. The bus ride would take 30 minutes so he had to get ready in the next 30 minutes.

He sighed in frustration. He didn't know what to wear. At clawed at his scalp and decided to call Francis for help. He sent a photo of his available clothes to Francis. It didn't even take Francis 2 minutes to reply. He wore a pair of jeans, a white tee and a dark blue hoodie. He combed his hair and put on a little cologne. His earphones were broken so he took his head phones.

He pumped up the rock music on the bus. His palms were getting sweatier as he got closer to the destination. He took a deep breath and got off the bus. His jaw dropped when he saw Arthur. He wasn't dressed in his usual old-man like clothes. He looked…well…..the only word Alfred could thought of is sexy….hella sexy….

Arthur was dressed in a sleeveless loose black cardigan which he didn't button up, wearing a white tee which was kinda big for him. What made Alfred thought he was really sexy was his pants. He wore black tight skinny jeans which showed off his long, slender, feminine legs…and his ass. Alfred blushed when Arthur caught him staring at him.

Arthur stood against the wall, arms crossed in annoyance. Alfred hurriedly jogged towards him. HE rubbed the back of his neck smiling sheepishly.

"Did 'cha wait long?" Alfred asked Arthur as they walked into the amusement park.

"Not really."

There's the awkward silence between them which Alfred hated. They used to be so close. Well, he is the one who pissed Arthur off with the Revolutionary War…He noticed that Arthur was also uncomfortable with this silence. Alfred just couldn't stand it and blurted

"you look really got in that outfit… I mean, _really_ good…."

Alfred slapped a hand over his mouth as he realized what he'd just said. His face turned red when he notice Arthur looking at him, cheek in a light pink colour.

"well…..ahem…thanks?" Alfred nodded as Arthur studied him. There were questions which bothered him so much, that he can't sleep well these past few days.

*why did he suddenly invite me to an amusement park? No way he's really apologizing! He looked so uncomfortable inviting me! WHAT THE HELL IS HIS TRUE OBJECTIVE?! Damn…. I'm just here to gather information…bear with it Arthur!* he thought as he mentally slapped himself.

Though part of him really wanted this to be an actual apology. He sighed and accepted the truth that this was one of Alfred's plans to prank him or something…

Alfred gave their tickets to the usher and grabbed Arthur's wrist despite Arthur's protest and dragged him to a haunted house. Arthur blinked a few times before eying Alfred.

"what are you up to? You wanker…you hate haunted houses. Last time you came you clinged to me for the whole day and I had to spend 4 hours comforting you…"

Alfred rolled his eyes "that was one time Artie, ONE. TIME"

Arthur's clenched his fist "what did you just call me?"

Alfred's heart sank as he realized what he'd said "e-e-erm….Artie?" he said with his voice being as quiet as possible.

"don't you ever call me that AGAIN… call me Arthur… we're not that intimate…" Arthur's words gave Alfred's heart a million mental stabs.

"ooohhhh, Bush-brows is seriously pissed…" A certain Frenchman said looking through the binoculars in a tree…

"s-sorry….ahem…force of habit…" Alfred looked at the ground *damn…the whole atmosphere was ruined because you can't shut your stupid mouth! Stupid Alfred!*

*damn…I totally lost it there…the whole atmosphere was ruined…stupid me! Stupid Arthur!*

The two remained silent until Arthur broke the awkward silence.

"So, are we going in or not?" He said crossing his arms.

Alfred looked up. A goofy smile plastered on his face. "heck yeah"

Alfred took a deep breath before going in and Arthur just rolled his eyes and muttered something like "this is ridiculous"

They walked by the eerie hallways. Cobwebs on the ceilings, the room with lit with pale green lights. Arthur walked by without any worries; it was like he was strolling through a park. Alfred on the other hand, was shivering. Arthur would constantly give Alfred a few glances.

One time, a skeleton fell and it scared Alfred so much he clutched Arthur's arm and hid behind him. Alfred's face turned pink when he realize that he was clutching Arthur.

"s-sorry…" he said releasing his grip on Arthur.

Arthur looked at him and stretched out his arm "you can hold onto my arm if you're that scared"

Alfred's jaw dropped *d-did he just….*

Arthur gave him a look "if you don't want to then fine!" his arm retreated.

"n-no!" Alfred stuttered and grabbed Arthur's arm. Alfred could see a tint of pink at Arthur's cheeks. He chuckled *he's such a cutie*

They continue to walk through the haunted house. Alfred pretended that he was so scared he hid behind Arthur and buried his face into Arthur's neck, taking in the Brit's scent.

*he smells like Earl Grey and lavenders* he thought blushing. The scent made his heart skip a beat.

Arthur's heart started to pound when Alfred buried his face in his neck. His felt Alfred hot breath on his neck, his body heat pressed against the Brit's, he could feel the American's racing heart which made his stomach twirl and his toes to curl. They continued to walk in silence until that reached the exit.

Alfred and Arthur tried to calm their racing heart before going onto their next destination.

Their next stop was a roller coaster. Arthur gulped

"you don't expect me to ride that do you?"

"of course dude! It's gonna be awesome!"

"it's 'going to' not 'gonna' you asshat"

"whatever" Alfred rolled his eyes and grabbed Arthur and dragged him to the line. When they were queuing, Arthur caught a glimpse of youngsters kissing and a homosexual couple holding hands. He fantasized that one day him and Alfred could be like that. He sighed as he knew the American will never return his feelings.

At the same time, Alfred was also admiring the homosexual couple. He had the exact same thought Arthur had. They both sighed simultaneously.

When it was their turn, they sat and strapped on their seatbelts. Arthur had the butterflies in his stomach and it felt like he could puke. He clenched his fist until his knuckle was white. Alfred noticed Arthur's distress and held Arthur hand.

Arthur was shocked by the sudden warmth on his hand. He eyed Alfred which he returned with a smile.

"you helped me out at the haunted house, so this is my repayment" he said and winked.

"ahonhonhonhonhonhonhon, nice one little American" the Frenchman a few rows behind them was muttering.

The roller coaster started to move upwards. That alone was enough to make Arthur hold on to Alfred's hand, closing his eyes. Alfred thought that he was seriously adorable.

The ride stopped at the top and Arthur started breathing heavily. Alfred on the other hand was grinning like a little kid who just got candy. The ride started to lean forward. And zoom! The ride went down. Arthur knew that it was coming but he didn't expect this. So did Francis.

Alfred cheered as the wind brushed against their face harshly. Arthur and Francis both had a high pitched scream. Alfred laughed so hard at Arthur screaming, and at the same time he felt his face heat up with Arthur holding his hand like his life depended on it.

Arthur thought he heard a familiar scream. One that he hated. The frog's. He could recognize it anywhere because he was the only one who ever made him scream like that and it made him roll on the floor laughing. But he decided to ignore it for now since he was gonna scream his head off. The ride turned upside down which made Arthur's nauseous and Alfred cheering happily.

When the ride ended, Arthur couldn't feel his legs. Alfred had to drag him out of the ride. They rested at a bench at Arthur's request. They sat in silence which Alfred used to digest his excitement.

" How's the ride?" Alfred asked

Arthur just made a gesture that says 'shut it'

Alfred frowned. Then Arthur said in a really hoarse voice "h-h-hated it…."

Something behind Alfred's brain clicked together. He stood up. "I'm going to buy something, wait here for a little while" and jogged off.

Arthur closed his eyes and tried to breath normally. He suddenly felt something cold touch his cheek which made him jump. He saw a cheeky American grinning down at him. *his face is too close!* Arthur thought as he gently pushed him out of his face.

Alfred handed the Brit a soda. The Brit accepted it and opened the can. It was grape soda while Alfred had Coca-cola. Alfred gulped down his drink in one go while Arthur drank it slowly. Arthur finally calmed down and his legs could walk normally again, though it was a bit wobbly.

They stood up and took a stroll. They stumbled upon an arcade and a casino which they spent the whole afternoon playing. Arthur won a lot of money at the casino while Alfred got the highest score on the toughest game which made the regulars worshipped him like a god.

The sky quickly turned into a dazzling orange and they were about to head home. They bought ice cream and walked out of the amusement park. Arthur really had fun, he was still suspicious about America's motive which his boss asked him to find. Maybe he did actually wanted to hang out? The thought made him feel all warm and fuzzy.

Just then, a certain Frenchman fell from a tree. Alfred's jaw dropped, Arthur's mood took a 180° turn. He turned to Alfred.

"Why is Francis here?"

"H-he was the one who came up with this idea…" His voice trailing away as he noticed Arthur's dark aura.

"so, this whole day was a lie? A way to gather information from me? Make me drop my guard and coax information from me?!or was it to embarrass me?! HUH?! " He started yelling, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

"n-no, you've g-"

"I WHAT?! I'M PRETTY SURE YOUR NEXT MOVE WAS TO ASK ME TO HAVE A DRINK WITH YOU AND YOU'D GET ME DRUNK, RIGHT?!" *too late* he thought.

"you're wrong! I'm not gonna coax information from you!"

"IF IT'S NOT FOR YOU, THEN IT WAS FOR THE FROG RIGHT?!" Arthur was not even listening to Alfred anymore.

The tears were already forming in Arthur's eyes. He rubbed them away and glared at Alfred. Alfred was speechless. He didn't expect the outburst from Arthur.

"speechless eh?" Arthur said mockingly. He gave Alfred a bitter laugh and stuffed the ice cream into Alfred's face.

"don't ever show your face to me again." he said coldly and stormed off. Alfred stood there dumbfounded. Francis sighed and shook his head. Arthur ran as quickly as possible to the nearby park and slumped down on the ground behind a tree. He could already felt warm beads of water flowing from his eyes. He didn't want to let anybody see him cry. He decided then and there. He would never trust or forgive Alfred F. Jones ever again. 


End file.
